Zimmer Twins: The Movie
Zimmer Twins: The Movie is a 2006 traditional animated action adventure fantasy comedy film based on the popular animated video website Zimmer Twins, founded by Jason Krogh. It was produced by Lost The Plot Productions and released by 20th Century Fox. The film centers around how 13 take the toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Edgar and Eva try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while 13 tries to stop them and restore his reputation. But someone evil, that is The Wizard, the man who had to destroy the world. Now Edgar's the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. The film went on to gross $32 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office hit while produced on a modest $23 million budget. A sequel was released in 2014. Plot 3 years after the Zimmer Twins got a mystery box, the Zimmer family moved to Piqua, and welcomed mischievous 6 year old Tina Zimmer. As 13, which was the one-of-a-kind cat, decided to go to Walmart to buy something, Edgar thinks he is good better than The Salvation Army store. Edgar told Eva that he went to Walmart. Edgar's in a bad mood because 13 told him not to watch Zimmer Twins Insanity Stuff every day, every minute, and every second. 13 then got a toy without paying it and sneakly ran off, when Edgar and Eva came running after him. The shopkeeper suddenly takes the toy from him and back to Edgar, leaving 13 in disappointment. At the Supermarket, 13 talked to shopkeeper to have the toy back, but a policeman showed up to tell him he can't. He was then gone to jail and went asleep for 5 days. He then break out of jail for the morning. Eva told Edgar that he slept for 5 days, and Edgar was so mad that he had to take revenge on him. Back at Walmart, The Delivery Boy then appeared next to Edgar, that he thinks he's cool. But then The Delivery Boy's voice became annoying to him. Then 13 got the toy and telled them to not have it back, but a cop then came to him to do not steal the toy. He then told Edgar and Eva that 13's a "Stinkerputt." When back in jail, 13 hates shollers to have the toy back, and he then got an idea. When Edgar and Eva weren't looking, 13 suddenly left with the toy. They were shocked and decided to go get him. 13's feet hurts from walking (or skipping), he rested on a bench, when Edgar and Eva surprised him and chased him until they head into a snow bank. 13 then told them to not have the toy back and went off. Edgar reminded Eva to not worry about the snow storm, and decided to go for a walk. The Delivery Boy was glad they're going for a walk, when Mme. Psycho came looking for him. She couldn't talk to him because The Delivery Boy can't stop sneezing. Edgar and Eva walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when 13 came to say he has to sholl them next time. Edgar and Eva decided to call the cops. They came in to tell 13 about Shoplifting, and they sholled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. The two went home with the toy, and had a dance. Mrs. Zimmer then came in with the toy to think the toy is for babies. Edgar wanted to have the toy back, but Mrs. Zimmer severely told them that it's for babies. She also reminded Edgar that he ever met a mean man named The Wizard. Meanwhile at the spooky castle, the mean man The Wizard have a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. His assistant The Alien came to him, when he asked him to finish his report of the potion. The Alien said he didn't yet, because he's gone pity of the book he read. The Wizard reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people in the world. The Alien doesn't think it would, because Edgar thinks The Wizard's a mean man, and he was. He then made The Alien get back to work to finish reporting the potion. The next day, Edgar was making a special chicken for his girlfriend Ashlee with putting special ingredients in it. 13 doesn't want to see them make a chicken for Ashlee, and decided to sholl Ashlee with his new disguise. Edgar and Eva came into Ashlee's room and showed her a special chicken meal from Edgar. Ashlee was amazed and thanked him. A hand then knocked on the door, which make Ashlee go check who's there. 13 was disguised as "Dr. 13" and tried to sholl Ashlee and take her away. Edgar then got his grey Recumbent digital camera, and took a picture of 13's disguise when it came off. Ashlee suddenly known it was 13 who sholled her, and she taught him a lesson. 13 would never wear the pesky mask again, so he put it in the closet so he can wear some new ones. Edgar and Eva later realized that they stepped on a sticky red piece of chewing gum. Eva thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Edgar took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. The Delivery Boy and Mme. Psycho showed up to them to not yelling at them for a while, but then Edgar just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Pigle33. Then they learned about a new kid in town named Catboy. Then some gum has caught on Edgar's T-shirt, and took a picture too. The Delivery Boy and Mme. Psycho then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Photo-bo was wandering what was all of that, and Edgar told him that 13 has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Walmart. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when 13's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the sholling criminal is back. JamesH2011 was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics (or Cops.) The Policeman showed up to 13 that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then 13 decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at 13's room, he knew that the Policeman and Edgar and Eva are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Edgar and Eva peeked and came in. Edgar can't sleep because 13's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, 13 came into Chris's house. Chris has changed a channel on the TV, and 13 was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. The CNN news have reported that on the weather; It'll have Rain, Snow and Strong Wind. Meanwhile back at The Wizard's castle, The Wizard asked The Alien the remote to show him his latest invention. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2, which will be for exterminating the investable human beings of intelligent lifeforms they'll find. The Alien thinks that invention might be a good way to destroy Edgar. The Wizard tested his invention. When it woke up, he interacts to exterminate, and exterminated the water jug. The Alien was surprised to that invention, and he told him that 13 is a Stinkerputt and sholled by Edgar and Eva. They'll use it to destroy the people that'll be very specific. Later that day, Edgar and Eva realized that the weather had changed by 13. They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. 13 like to watch something special on TV, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. At the Toys "R" Us store, Edgar and Eva were looking for 13, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. 13 thinks he sounds like "FЯED" in this entire movie. Edgar reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Eva doesn't think it will, and still don't know about or met Mr. Keebler. From outside, Edgar showed Eva the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, The Delivery Boy and Mme. Psycho suddenly think it smells like poop. Pigle33 was thinking that Edgar look like an orange, but he wasn't when Pigle33 shouts at him and Eva that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Edgar and Eva went to beat Pigle33 up. 13 yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Eva shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the Canada International Circus, 13 was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, catboy, went to introduce the show. 13 was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and catboy was not amused to him. He then introduced the two balancers Thing 1 and Thing 2 to balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. 13 felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Edgar and Eva later heard that 13 apologized. The two went upstairs to a food place where to have some pizza. When Eva was eating the pizza, Eric told her that she'll be late for the show. But Eva couldn't, so Edgar went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, 13 read a funny nursery rhyme, which made catboy think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to catboy in bed, he was going to sleep, when 13 sneakly came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. Just then, the clock woke him up which makes him get ready for the morning. 13 was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. A policeman peeked at 13, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. JamesH2011 tried to think who was knocking, but 13 thinks there's no one there. Meanwhile, Edgar was thinking there will be no Silly Songs With Larry, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Larry then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Edgar go nuts. Edgar then went away from New Jersey into adventure through the snow. Edgar realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Pigle33 showed up to Edgar singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Edgar's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Edgar and Pigle33 had an electrical battle, when Pigle33 fell and smooshed into the Policeman. He made Pigle33 go into jail. Thing 2 yelled at Pigle33 to be quiet, as 13 told him that song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Pigle33 behind bars. Then they sneak to The Wizard's castle. When they got to The Wizard's castle, Eddie James, Sam's little brother, went to get out of the castle. Edgar then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. Rick Perry thinks Edgar is stupid, but he's not stupid. Santed Pigle33 appeared to talk when he bumped into a cop, and sent him to jail, with Pigle33 singing the Mail Time song. The cops came into Pigle33 that he's under arrest for singing the Mail Time song. A cop then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Pigle33 when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Edgar watches Pigle33 being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw (next to the lamp) a FedEx hat, which is full of Beach Park. Edgar will have to find out what's happening. He ran among the grass, when Charley suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Charley has one thing to do, is take Edgar to Carla's Boole. Later, The Delivery Boy thinks he might have to tell catboy about Pigle33 at his Donisale office. catboy showed them a slideshow clip from Edgar at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Edgar's office at The Lobby of Canada. Edgar showed up to The Delivery Boy to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. He then bursted Jewels out of a jewel box, and covered The Delivery Boy and Mme. Psycho in a pile of Jewels. The Delivery Boy thinks Edgar is a pity to bring such a gift. Edgar reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Edgar later saw a new guy rad256, who was from the 'Zimmer Twins' website. Edgar thinks he's derpy and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Edgar has a robot to obey, called Blinky 2PO. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. The Delivery Boy told to Photo-bo that Edgar's a grump, The Delivery Boy didn't do anything bad, and Edgar made him cry. Justin Bieber) was then gonna call for new vocalists for his songs, and said that they'll be on the way. Unfortunately, The Wizard has a maniacal plan for joining in Justin's band, he and The Alien will become Septormen. They went to Justin's office, and their scheme was to ask Justin to join in his band. Later, Photo-bo was then reading a newspaper that Blinky 2PO was built by Edgar to destroy Pigle33, 13 and Charley. He then turned into a superhero called Super Photo-bo to stop the robot. He and 2PO had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Edgar tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Super Photo-bo. He then used his powers to do the final blast at 2PO, and he was shortened out and dead. Edgar then threw a tantrum, and decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Pigle33 by break the ice. Pigle33 was then falling through the water, and was mad at Edgar for doing that. Edgar ran away maniacally leaving Pigle33 disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Thing 1 on the phone in his office. Later, Justin Bieber was singing in the court, when Charley told Catherina to turn off the music. Justin was not happy when the music stopped. 13 was disappointed that Edgar yells at Pigle33 every time and he does it again, when he suddenly get drowned in water. Catboy went fishing when he found 13's tuna fish and acts like him, which was funny to him. 13 punched him for making a fool out of him. Catboy acts like him again, but then got zapped by 13. Meanwhile, Matt have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Pigle33 strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Santed Pigle33 later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Matt will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Edgar, he asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy The Delivery Boy and Mme. Psycho. Pigle33 was wandering what is going on here, then Edgar appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Edgar will turn his terrors on Pigle33 after Super Photo-bo destroyed 2PO. Pigle33 then told The Delivery Boy and Mme. Psycho to destroy Blinky 2PO. When 2PO was gone, Edgar was sad that his robot was destroyed for the last time. The Delivery Boy was then mad at Edgar, because he thinks Edgar is the king of Grouchland, but Edgar was on the phone. He and the Mme. Psycho then saw what was at the sky, it was 13 with the toy. A policeman then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, 13's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because JamesH2011 is reading books in his bed. He then asked his mom to tell JamesH2011 to go to sleep. JamesH2011 later dreamed of his own Reading 2 Rainbow fantasy, when Edgar was not amused for the singing part. 13 then used a magic wand to trick Edgar into a Rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Edgar reappears from the vortex, and came to 13 that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the Rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Edgar told 13 that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or cats need to be locked up forever. 13 was not amused of Edgar talking all the way to the truth. Edgar was then writing something, when 13 thinks that Edgar have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Edgar thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. 13 later rides on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in Canada. A neighbor then got a newspaper to read, and it says that The Wizard striked in Canada, by being disguised for joining in Justin Bieber's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000.2. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, 13 was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Edgar was then found out that 13 has got the toy again, and then he and Eva chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. 13 stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Pigle33's. 13 then left the two shollers in disappointment. Edgar and Eva were not amused for 13's being a Stinkerputt, and they're wandering who could have striked in Canada better than him. A voice then heard through Edgar, from behind him, there was The Wizard and The Alien caught in surprise. They should have known it was him. They've talked about 13 who's been stolen the toy at Walmart a few days back, and because he's a bad cat. The Wizard was also talked about joining in Justin Bieber's music and almost exterminated him with his invention, the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. Edgar thinks that he just don't stand a chance, but The Wizard has his invention to exterminate him and Eva. Edgar thinks he'll better think fast, because he thinks he'll have to exterminate 13 first. The Wizard then had enough of him, and the two ran away almost getting exterminated. Within the afternoon, 13 thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Walmart again to buy other things. The best part from Thing 2 is that 13 didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and a bodyguard will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Thing 1 and Thing 2 were then back on the stage doing the balancing act to the audience. 13 just can't wait to unwrap this secret gift, when he opened it, Pigle33 popped out by surprise. Justin Bieber later read a newspaper that 13 has made Pigle33 clones on his toy, and he started to go for an adventure. Edgar was not amused because he didn't spend his cash for the Barnes & Noble bookstore, and not even the toy is a complete model. He then went to Target to find some toys there, and he got one. He then sang a Japanese song that he got a toy to play. 13 felt pretty mad that Edgar got a toy, and Thing 2 thinks he didn't put in too much money in it. A man told Edgar how is his toy the man gave for a valuable client, and Edgar thinks the toy is awfully wonderful, and he and Eva would have such a wonderful life if never had been bored. The Wizard later found out it was time for his own revenge on 13. While walking in the woods, a man and Edgar found a newspaper which says that The Wizard zaps it again. Edgar wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. 13 and rad256 were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when The Wizard showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. The Wizard was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. 13 was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. The Wizard went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Super Photo-bo later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. The Wizard's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Super Photo-bo came to him for his final comfrontation for calling 13 a Shoplifter. He and The Wizard went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Super Photo-bo thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck The Wizard back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Super Photo-bo finally got The Wizard gone and accomplished his mission. 13 learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Catboy told to Edgar and Eva that everything's back to normal. Edgar agreed that 13 didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Catboy thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Edgar waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Production Zimmer Twins: The Movie was originally going to be released in Spring 2006, but because of the making, the film just got delayed to Summer 2006. It started production when some Bankruptcy caught acquisition of the Zimmer Twins franchise in early 2007. The nights for the film sputtered to other FOX films like Ice Age 2, Night at the Museum, and Robots. The film was released in theaters with the all-new animated short, "Edgar Gets Nuts", which was released on June 12, 2006. Media Releases The VHS edition was first released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on October 10, 2006. It included the trailer for Night at the Museum and the Stay Tuned screen for Edgar Gets Nuts at the end of the movie. The DVD was released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainemt on December 12, 2006. It features the all-new animated short film Edgar Gets Nuts and the Behind The Zimmer Twins Take featurette (The Making of Zimmer Twins The Movie). Soundtrack The soundtrack of the movie was released on August 2, 2006 by Warner Sunset Records. The songs are made by George Gendi and Maurice Davis. It includes 3 score tracks composed by David Newman. *Pink Panther - Bobby McFerrin *Home - Nick Jonas *Good Day - Eva *D'Henry - The Wizard *Edgar Saves 13 - David Newman *On My Way - Phil Collins *The Tower is Turned Into A Silent Film - David Newman *To Be Able To Turn It Back To Normal - Edgar *Green - Jason Mraz *Celebration - David Newman *Cutting With The Zimmer Twins (End Credits Verson) - Sia Cast *Louis Grise as Edgar **Jack Gore as Young Edgar *Lauren Green as Eva **Jamie Foxx as Young Eva *Daniel Davis as 13 **Barry Howard as Young 13 *James Corden as Hemingway *Dustin Hoffman as SuperboPo *Justin Timberlake as Catboy, The Wizard and Mr. Zimmer *Anna Kendrick as Mrs. Zimmer *Sia as Tina Zimmer *Harold Groening as Justin Bieber *David Spade as Himself *John Cleese as the Narrator Music David Newman Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Films directed by John Welker Category:Ztm